The Other Digidestined
by Sugary Yolei
Summary: Tales of a new breed of digidestined, new digivolving, and a new breed of evil. We got all the old digidestined in there, don't worry! There's some Kenako, Taiora, and Takari as it goes. Need reveiws fer that stuffs, tho ^_~. Please be nice! My first fic
1. Intro Number One: Lucercia Montgomery

The Other Digidestined 

The Other Digidestined

Intro No. 1

Lucrecia Montgomery

Setting: Juneau, Alaska, U.S.A.

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~**

The days have grown darker now. Winter has finally drawn upon us, here in Juneau; a time of lasting darkness. But I do not fear. I am used to it. The long dark winters here in Alaska are nothing compared to my journeys through the digital world.

My name is Lucrecia Miyax Montgomery. I am half-Inuit, half-American, which is probably why I am full of mixed feelings at times. I live up here in Juneau with my father, Johnathan, working at the Juneau Children's Hospital most of the time.

But this isn't about my life in Alaska. It's about how I realized my worth as a digi-destined. Being one of the digidestined is an honor; yet it is full of fear, dispair, and anger as well as happiness and celebration. I shall tell how I first encountered my digimon for the first time...

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~**

The day I met Seomon was in the late winter. It was bitter cold, and I was sledding toward Anchorage to receive a parcel of medicine from their hospitals. It was snowing, but not too bad; yet it was difficult to see through the clouds of white battering my numb face.

My team was wearing down, and I was worried that we wouldn't make our 72-hour deadline in time. I was wondering whether to stop and rest my dogs or try my luck with the storm, when I heard one of my dogs up front yelp in surprise.

Looking around for danger, I spotted the large crack beginning to develop near my team and myself. Ice! I didn't realize we were treading on the lake in the storm, but it seemed a dangerous mistake to make.

"Gee!" I shouted, urging the dogs to turn back, but they were too disorganized and confused to understand. The crack thinned out, breaking off into hundreds of tiny little cracks, edging ever closer.

I stepped off the sled, running to the front of my team to pull them away from the breaking ice when it gave way beneath me, causing me to plunge into the freezing waters that could claim any life easily...

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~**

Numbness was all that I knew, my flailing limbs panicking, reaching for the surface that wasn't there. I could not see if I was going up or down, whether or not to reach above or below me. The coldness shocked my body, my lungs, surprised, released what little precious air I had held before I fell. 

Realizing the hopelessness of wasting my energy, I let myself be pulled by the forceful waters with the tiny hope that maybe I would float to the surface before hypothermia struck. Hope was thin, though. The seconds seemed to last for years, as my mind began to fade, my body finally submissing to the deathly cold...

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~**

"Ohh..." I moaned, coughing and shivering violently. Wondering why heaven was so cold, I sat myself up, wondering if I even _was_ dead or not. 

I was in a cave, for certain, with a gentle (and very much welcomed) fire. As I glanced about, I saw a small shiny object in the corner of the cave. Puzzled, I peered closer, edging with curiosity.

"Hello, there," I was able to say through shivers. "Show yourself."

The shiny thing raised itself up. It was no taller than up to my thigh, with shiny reddish scales covering itself up. It had bright yellow eyes and a strange equally yellow crest along the top of its head, down to its tail, which ended in a mermaid-like fin.

It looked at me and grinned. "Y'feeling any better now?" It asked. I was going to remark that it could talk, but that would be utterly useless to say, so I asked,

"Who...What are you?"

"I'm your digimon. M'name's Seomon." It handed me my digivice and a crest.

"What's this?"

"That's your digivice, and that's your crest. You have the crest of Life." It scooted closer and looked up at me gently. "We're going to be great friends, you know..." It drifted on and on, and I found myself very tired, so I fell asleep to the creature's soft voice.

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~**


	2. Intro Number Two: Joshua Kennington

The Other Digidestined 

The Other Digidestined

Intro No. 2

Joshua Malcolm Kennington

Setting: Village near Melange, Angola, Africa

/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\

I roused myself from the sleep I never got and walked to my window. I could hear the jackals from afar; no doubt searching for a meal that would never come. The rains were late, and everyone, man and beast alike, were suffering. My heart ached for the little brown-eyed children I had told rain would come. How could I say that, when I hardly know a thing about this land?

This thought brought me back to memories from the digital world. Droughts are the least of that world's problems. They have creatures there that would want to see their world die into the dust, instead of defending it and caring for others. Then again, other digimon love and respect others, and hope to keep the digital world peaceful. 

My friends and I had quite a romp in that world and I miss it sometimes. Cornelimon was the closest friend I ever had outside my house's walls.

/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\

My digimon encounter first started when I still lived in my family's mansion. Even as large and comforting it seems; those walls were empty to me. My father wouldn't let me make friends with "common folk," so all I had was my twin sister, Anna, my horses, and my birds. 

The birds in child sunroom were the closest to friends I had. I told them about my day, how I wished I could talk to those kids outside the fence, and how much a drag boarding school was. Then one day, I decided to take a walk after dark.

/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\

I was shivering a few moments I left the gates. I wasn't really used to the coldness of the streets, since I spent most of my days in the house or in the fields in summer. London seemed especially cold tonight, anyway.

Wondering if I should turn back, I then heard a rustling in one of the garbage cans. Curious, I tiptoed to the can, slowly leaning forward to see a small yellowish cat with bright green eyes. It looked back at me and yelped. 

Shocked, I yelled and landed on my butt. The can tipped, and with a few muffled growls and yelps, the cat-thing scurried out and looked at me. Swishing its tail and smelling my garments, it grinned (somewhat) and put a small mechanical object by my hand.

Picking it up, I asked, "What the blazes is this?"

"Your digivice!" it crowed. 

"Ack! It talks!" I shouted, scrambling backwards, only to lose my shoe.

"Of course I talk! I'm Cornelimon, your digimon partner! We're gonna be the best of friends, just ye'wait!"

Considering if I had gone blooming out of my mind, it handed me a shiny pendant with a design in it. The designed reminded me of the dove I saw in the stained-glass windows at church.

"That's a crest," Cornelimon explained before I asked. "Yours is the crest of Peace. Perfect fit!" With a grin, it gave me my shoe as well and helped me to my feet.

I scratched my head, pulling my sandy colored hair away from my eyes. "Well, I guess you could hide out in my roo-"

"Great! I don't have to pack!" Cornelimon leaped onto my shoulders, throwing me a little off-balance, and crowed, "Lets go! Yay!"

Shrugging and laughing a bit, I headed back toward Beech Street, toward home that soon didn't seem so lonely.

/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\\

Note: None of the ideas, such as the original idea for Digimon: Digital Monsters, is mine. These are just some stories I made up about some of them.


	3. Intro Number Three: Rebecca Rowlands

The Other Digidestined  ****

The Other Digidestined

Intro No. 3 

Rebecca Rowlands 

Setting: Detroit, Michigan, U.S.A.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Peering into the dirty window, I saw a police car go speeding by. Lord, I hope they were lookin' to grab Kraig and his goon squad. They've given me more trouble than I need nowadays. Well, not that the digital world was a breeze. I guess I'd rather go up against Kraig than try my luck with Magemon again. We still haven't beat 'im.

Good grief. My blonde hair was tangled again. I just combed it last Thursday. Hey, city kids don' get much use for hygene, so none of that "ew" stuff.

Anyway, I guess you're wantin' to know how I, of all people, became a digidestined. Well, sit down. I see a flashback comin'...

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Ian had been gone for about a month now, but I still wasn't over it. He was my best friend in the entire world a girl'd ever get; and he gave his own life to make sure I'd stay cool and guard The Territory.

Tony'd been itchin' to smack me back to reality, but he ain' that kinda guy. He runs a small computer store offa 45th and Main. That's where I got to meet a digimon for the first time. So did Tony. Well, some of it. He passed out a few seconds later.

Anyway, I was mopin' around near the shop when Kraig's goon squad decided to pick on someone half their sizes. I spotted them early, pulling out my swiss-army knife from my pocket. Hey, defense counts, and blades are the only way ta go out here.

"Hey, sweetheart," one of 'em said, Dracula, I think, "'cha doin' out here without your lit'l bodyguard?"

He was referring to Ian. Glaring, I responded, "Nunya business, 'pire-boy."

Dracula (he doesn't know his real name) sneered, seeing my blade. "'Sa matta? Scared? Think we're gunna hurtcha?"

"Naw. Yer s'dumb you can't hurt a headache."

"C'mere you!" Dracula lunged at me, but I dodged and broke into a run toward the shop. Being stupid, Drac blinked, taking a moment to figure out that I was headin' for the store.

"Get 'er!" he shouted out to Kraig's lackies. They huffed to a run, slowly gaining, but not 'nough to catch me.

I burst through the door, automatically pulling the gate down behind me. Tony yelped, reaching to hit the securty systems. Panting, I saw Drac and the boys shrugg and go off to their side 'o town.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"What'dya do now?" Tony muttered tiredly. "I almost broke my new 'puter chip, ya bimbo."

"Didn' do nothin'!" I retorted. "What's that?"

He stretched and grinned. "M'new 'puter chip. It's gonna speed up our modems."

I snorted. "I've seen you put them things in there 'fore. They don' do nothin' but blow us sky high."

"Very funny. Jus' you wait, blondie."

I raised my hand to fwap him one good, but he gingerly walked over to the computer that he'd been workin' on and put the chip inside. After closing and screwing the case shut, he wired it up to the monitor and one of the phone lines.

"S'now we get the web, huh?" I asked.

"Uh-hum." he said, clicking the connect button. We waited as the 'puter connected as noisily as usual, but there was a blinking green light on the bottom of the status bar.

"That s'possed to be there?" I wondered. Tony saw it, too, and made his "humum" noise he does when he thinks too hard. The light blinked faster and got larger, till it took up the whole screen.

Tony slid back in his chair. "Whoa! One heck of a virus!"

The light went all gold and disappeared so fast, it left me dazed and blinded for a moment till I saw the large flying thing in my face.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

I yelped and fell on top of Tony. The bird-thing was just fluttering there, with two things in its beak.

"Ooof!" Tony gasped. "Ge' off!"

As I stepped off him with a friendly kick to his kneecap, the bird landed on the ground in front of me and set the things down. It was all blue with white markings on its face and belly. It also had some green on the feathers in some places.

"'Lo, Becky," it chirped.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Tony went white as a sheet. "It...T...Ta...T...Talks..." He went out as cold as ice, and I actually couldn't blame 'im. Parrots talk, but they mimic. And they don't know street kids' names.

The bird made a scoffing sound. "A'course I talk...What'd he expect? A quack?"

"Actually..." I began, but it stopped me.

"Yeah yeah yeah...Anyway, my name's Jaymon. I'm your digimon partner! An' I got yer digivice and crest right here just for ya." It nudged the two things over toward my feet. As I picked them up, he explained, "You've got yourself the crest of Cleverness. I think it works, since you live on the streets. Street people gotta be smart, right?"

I nodded, sitting down, pushing Tony into a corner. Gazing at Jaymon, I sat and listen to him explain about the digiworld and how I was going to be part of it. _New territory_, I thought, and grinned, ready for action. 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`


	4. Intro Number Four: Roberto Banderez

The Other Digidestined 

The Other Digidestined

Intro No. 4

Roberto Banderez

Setting: Town outside of Chapultepec, México City, México

^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^

I sighed. Another gorgeous sunset alone. Well, alone as in not with a girl. Leon was tuning his violin, humming our new song we made up. We, Los Dos Minstréls de México, were going to perform for the Chavez fiesta tonight. We were offered twelve pesos for it. The best we've done all week.

Lupimon yawned and looked up at me with a grin. "Can I come this time?" he asked me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Not tonight," I replied, his cuteness having no effect on me. "Felimon's not coming either, right, Leon?"

"Hmm?" Leon asked, looking up from his violin. "Oh, right. Both of you must stay home." He returned his attention to rosining his bow, ignoring Felimon and Lupimon's moans of disapproval.

You're probably wondering why we know these two digimon. They came to us, and I should tell you how I met Lupimon, I suppose.

^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`

It was early morning, and I was up before Leon had the chance to wake me again. One of my lucky days, I guess. Anyway, I was pulling my shirt on when I heard a wierd barking noise outside the window. 

I peered out the window, only catching a glimpse of a gray and white tail speeding away. I was heading towards Chapultepec, the park in México City.

Stumbling with my old leather shoes, I shuffled outside, pulling my way-too long hair back into its ponytail. I closed the rickety old door to my one-room house and headed after the creature with the funky tail.

^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`

I made my way to Chapultepec, still following the pawprints left by the animal. They led me in front of a park bench near the water fountain. Puzzled, I looked under the bench and found myself staring right at a gray and white fox with big orange eyes, wearing a pendant or something, and carrying a fancy-looking watch.

"Who-Owch!" I cried out as I slammed my head on the bottom of the bench. Wincing, I scooted out from under the bench, whining and rubbing my brand new bump.

The fox slowly crept out, eyeing me with amusement. After a few seconds, it took the pendant off and dropped it in my hand, as well as the watch-thing.

Confused, I asked stupidly, "What? What's all this?"

"Your digivice and crest," it replied as though it were normal for foxes to talk. Caught by suprise, I fell onto my back, yelping out when my back came in contact with a friendly jagged rock.

"Garh!" I growled, pulling myself up, remembering the talking fox thing. "Hey...How did you talk? What are you?"

It laughed. "All Digimon talk. I'm Lupimon, your partner."

"Um...Okay...Then, what's this stuff for?" I demanded, holding the two items up.

"The digivce lets me digivolve, and your crest of Perserverance can make me stronger. Simple." It smirked, like I was just joking around with all the questions, which I wasn't at the moment.

I propped myself up against the bench and sighed, exasperated. "Grreaat...My life gets just a whole lot stupider..."

"Look on the bright side!" it grinned sarcastically. "At least I'm here to protect you, not eat you!"

"So, are you going to explain this?" I asked, rubbing my head. It nodded, beginning to tell me all about the digital world and Magemon. As crazy as I said it was, some of it _actually_ made a little sense, seeing that my life doesn't.

"And that's all?" I questioned him. 

"Pretty much. Hey, I'm hungry. Can we get some grub?"

"Why not?" We got up and headed towards home.

^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`

"Roberto! Vamos!" Leon yelled from ahead. Pulling my guitar case out, I waved goodbye to Lupimon and Felimon and hustled as fast as I could while lugging my guitar to the fiesta.

"Leon! Amigo! Get over here and help me! Come on! Get back here!"

^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`

Author's Note: Yesh…You all love to see this…My dislcaimer. I did not invent Digimon. I just write my little weird stories about them. Digimon is private property. Thank u.


	5. Intro Number Five: Drake Glowhitz

The Other Digidestined ****

The Other Digidestined

Intro No. 5

Drake Glowhitz

  
  
  
Setting: Streets of west Berlin, Germany

  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
It's raining again. It figures. I guess I have that effect  
on everything.  
  
My name is Drake Glowhitz. I guess I'm one of those  
"other" digidestined no one hears about; but right now,  
here in the real world, I'm just Drake.  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Everything about the digiworld began four years ago. I was  
about thirteen and was hanging near the bakery when I heard  
my sister scream.  
  
I looked up and saw Maya running toward me with ash  
covering her face and clothes. She managed to trot up to  
me, rasping.  
  
"Th...The house is on fire," she gasped. "Rachel's  
inside."  
  
"What?!" I demanded. She didn't have time to reply, for I  
was racing down the dirty street toward our house. I really  
didn't notice the exceptionally tall man following by in  
the main street; I had no time to care. Rachel was in  
danger, and I wasn't going to stand and do nothing about  
it.  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Where once my house laid, an inferno was in its place. It  
looked ready to collapse, and I heared my little sister cry  
out in terror. Maya came running up, short of breath.  
  
I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Go get help, now!"  
  
She nodded and ran off as fast as she could toward the  
firehouse, yelling at any open window for help.  
  
My mind was racing. There was no way to get in there  
through the front, so I skidded to the back. Nothing there,  
either. Then I saw the window, the shingles long since  
burnt to nothing but ash.  
  
With a moment of hesitation, I dived in through the  
window, landing on my stomach and almost getting the wind  
knocked out of me. Propping myself up on my hands and  
knees, I began to look for my sister as best I could in all  
the chaotic smoke and creeping flames.  
  
I finally got a quick glimpse of her, huddled in the  
corner with her old rag doll, crying and burrying her face  
in her lap.  
  
"Hang on, Rachel!" I shouted, coughing as the smoke made  
its way toward me. Rachel whimpered, looking up at me, her  
face tearstained and filled with mortal fear.  
I scrambled over to her, hugging her close to me. I heard  
the firemen from the department calling from outside, but  
they were faint and sounded so far away.  
  
My world was nothing but the smell of smoke, fire, and the  
ongoing pain as I crawled toward the door with Rachel  
wrapped around my neck. The door was so close, yet...  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Maya paced quickly, dodging the dogged doctors, asking  
unimportant questions about if she was hurt or if she felt  
sick.  
  
"Oh God," she raised her eyes to the dying roof in horror.  
"The roof is going to collapse on them! Drake! Rachel! Oh  
God! No!"  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"Oh God," I rasped, slamming my fist on the floorboard.  
"The roof just has to collapse! God!"  
  
Rachel gazed at me with fear. "Are we gonna die, Dwake?"  
  
Pained, I forced as much a smile as humanly possible at a  
time like this. "No, lovey. Not us. Not today."  
  
Determined to die before Rachel ever felt another ounce of  
fear, I set her on the ground and walked over to the rafter  
that blocked me and Rachel from freedom. It was sizzling  
with flames, growing darker by the second. I could wait for  
it to burn, but, of course, the roof just had to decide to  
collapse sooner or later.  
  
Sucking in a short breath, mostly smoke, I raised my hands  
to touch the beam. They were hovering, trying to retract  
from where I wanted them to be. Finally, they made contact  
with the firey wood, and as I screamed in agony, the beam  
moved away from the door.  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Maya cried out, her heart breaking, as she heard Drake  
scream out in pain. Pushing her way through the marauding  
doctors and firemen, her eyes widened to see the miracle.  
  
The rafter that had fallen in front of the door shifted  
and moved away, reavealing Drake, with Rachel clinging to  
his neck, diving out of the house moments before it  
collapsed.  
  
Rachel let go of Drake's neck, coughing violently as the  
doctors ran over and picked her up, inspecting for wounds  
every step of the way. Drake was still sprawled on the  
ground, shivering as if it were twenty below zero.  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
I moaned, the stinging of the iodine being applied to my  
bloodied face and body rousing me to conciousness. Glancing  
to my left, I saw Maya holding Rachel as they bandaged a  
leg that looked more like a slab of raw hamburger.  
  
Wincing, I watched my doctor gently lift my wrists,  
gasping in disbelief at what the hands revealed;as did I.  
  
They were scarred and black, with...scales? What were  
scales doing on a burn? The doctor seemed to be asking  
these questions mentally, applying the necessary medicines  
as he murmured things like, "Unbelieveable...what kind of  
disease could...was it a snakebite or..." I was unaware of  
his questions; I was too awestruck by my hands,  
involountarily looking up, seeing that same tall man...  
  
I gasped harshly. He had the *same* hands I seemed to  
have! How?! Was he the cause?  
  
I never got my answer, because I was whisked away into the  
ambulance where I would spend four weeks of agony and  
testing.  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
To this day, my hands are scaled and black. They don't  
bother me so much as the fact that that man, who wasn't a  
man, did this to me and almost killed my sisters. He wasn't  
human, as I later discovered; he was Magemon, the  
equivalent to the Japanese Blackwargreymon as you know. It  
was he who ruined my life, as well as six others I meet up  
with later in that year...

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Note: I didn't come up with Digimon. This is just a fiction story about it. Digimon is copyrighted. 


End file.
